The 802.11ah specification framework as defined in the IEEE 802.11ah specification framework document as of July 2012, entitled “11-12-0953-01-00ah-tgah-sfd-d9-x.docx” (available at https://mentor.ieee.org/802.11/dcn/12/11-12-0953-01-00ah-tgah-sfd-d9-x.docx) prescribed a four-bit cyclic redundancy check (CRC) sequence in the “SIG” field of the preamble structure to detect errors in that field. This CRC definition, however, has a Hamming distance of 1, which does not guarantee that single-bit errors will be detected.